warriorscomedyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderpelt Jokes
Write Jokes About Cinderpelt Here Cinderpelt and the water Mothwing: Hi Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt: What the fuck do you want? Mothwing: There's a pool over there with water, all the elders have had some to drink, you should also. Cinderpelt: Oh all right! *stomps over and drinks all the water in it* Mothwing: Was it good? Cinderpelt: I feel like a million bucks. *says a bit loopy* Leafpaw: Are you ok? Cinderpelt: Of course I am. Leafpaw: I found a place to meet with StarClan today. Cinderpelt: Lead the way sir. Leafpaw: I'm a girl. Cinderpelt: Whatever. Littlecloud: Uh, Cinderpelt? You ok? Barkface: I'm with Littlecloud. Your scaring the hell out of me Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt: Shut the fuck... uhh, up and take me to that place that Leafkit told me about. Leafpaw: IT'S PAW! Cinderpelt: Shut up. *At Moonpool and after their dreams* Cinderpelt: Hold up, i have... a ceremony to preform. Leafpaw: Oh god. Cinderpelt: Do you promise to uphold to medicine cat law and to,to, uhh, heal the clan at all costs? Even at the cost of your life Leafkit. Leafpaw: IT'S PAW! Cinderpelt: Sush. *squints and thinks that she sees a cat poop on a leaf* By the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine, medicine cat name. From this moment on, you, you, uhh, shall be known as Leafpoop. Other Medicine Cats: LEAFPOOP?! Cinderpelt: Yes! Leafpoop: Drunken idiot. Cinderpelt: Shut the fuck up whoever said that. *''Curtains*'' -Rainfacestar﻿ Con-pelt Cinderpaw: *YAWN* I'm bored! I don't care what Fireheart said! I'm gonna leave camp! *gets up* Cinderpaw: Hmmm where should I go? I know SUNNINGROCKS! Fireheart: If your gonna sneak out atleast be quiet about it! *Fireheart leaves* Cinderpaw: Gee, who put ants in his pelt? Anyway I'm going on the highest rock! *Climbs up to highest rock!* Cinderpaw: I feel like Bluestar! I am Cinderstar! *Runs around on rocks!* Cinderpaw: Being leader must be fuuuuuuuuuun! *Slips off rock and lands on ground below!* Cinderpaw: Oh no! My leg is twisted so bad that I won't become a warrior and will have to be a medicine cat and have grumpy grump Yellowfang as my mentor!! I know! I'll crawl to the Thunderpath so it looks like I was being brave and not fooling around! *Crawls to thunderpath* Cinderpaw: Fireheart! Fireheart help! Fireheart: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!? Cinderpaw: I was trying to help Tigerclaw but I got hit. I was not at Sunningrocks pretending to be leader! Fireheart: Oh StarClan! Brackenpaw get Yellowfang! Tigerclaw: YOU STUPID APPRENTICE! THAT TRAP WAS FOR BLUESTAR! All: O_O Tigerclaw: Can't you guys take a joke! *blushes* All: Oh Thank StarClan! *At Yellowfang's den* Yellowfang: Would you like to be my apprentice and study the ways of a medicine cat? Cinderpaw: *Looks at reader* I knew this was gonna happen!!! -Firestar1122000 Another Drunk Cinderpelt Joke Mothwing: Hey Cinderpelt, hey... Cinderpelt: What the f**k do you want?!? Mothwing: Want some water I found some in this pool... Cinderpelt: Sure! *drinks all the water* Mothwing: So how do you feel? Cinderpelt: Great... *Sounded loopy* Cinderpelt: *Vomits and walks away* Mothwing: Maby I should have told her that I piosoned it first... *Later... Leafpaw: Cinderpelt, I found a place were we can talk to Starclan. Cinderpelt: Yay... *vomits* Leafpaw: Cinderpelt, are you O.K. Cinderpelt: I feel like a million bucks. *Blacks out* Leafpaw: Oh f**king Starclan. *Drags Cinderpelt to Moonpool* Cinderpelt: *wakes up* Leafpaw: Are you O.K Cinderpelt, your f**king scareing me. Cinderpelt: I have a ceremony to make. *vomits* All Medicine cats: Sh*t Cinderpelt: By the powers of Shitclan... I pronounce you... husband and wife, you may kiss the bride... *Makes Littlecloud and Leafpaw kiss* Leafpaw and LIttlecloud: What the f**king sh*t. You f**king drunk! Are you f**king out of your f**king mind! Cinderpelt: Shut the f**k up who ever said that... *Blacks out* Other medicine cats: O_O Leafpaw: F**king Drunk. - Icewish Drunk cinderpelt gettign mugged Cinderpelt: I been drinking *is dizzy and barely walking upright* Tigerstar is waiting outside cat bar: You're getting mugged, cinder! *holds up gun Cinderpelt: no, you're getting mugged *holds up banana* Tigerstar: *holds up his paws* tak my wallet, just don't hurt me! WAIT A SECOND! I'm the one with the gun! Cinderpelt: no, i have a gun too *holds up banana and pulls the trigger* Tiogerstar*dies* Cinderpelt: holy shitclan i'm drunker than i thought i was!! what really happened Tigerstar: You're gettign mugged! cinderpelt: no, you're getting mugged! *hands him her wallet then passes out* Tigerstar: *stares at cinderpelt and wallet for a long time then shrugs his shoulders and walks away* *curtains* -spotz Drunk Cinderpelt's Problem Leafpoop: I forgot witch herb would herb infection, Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt: Oh, it's, uh... Leafpoop: You haven't been drinking again, have you? Cinderpelt: No! Of course not, daughter! And the herb is cobweb by the way... Leafpoop: Okay! Leafpoop: I'm back! Cinderpelt: *eyes start to roll back* Leafpoop: Ew, gross, Cinderpelt! *drags against the wall* Cinderpelt: *passes out against wall* Firestar: What happened? Leafpoop: She passed out again. Cinderpelt: *stumbles out* Oh, there you are, honey! Firestar: She's going to faint again soon! StarClan dangit, all those drinks! Cinderpelt: There's... Nothing.... Wrong... *says a bit loopy* Leafpoop: Cinderpelt, I think YOU need herbs for a change! Leafpoop: *guides Cinderpelt to the medicine cat den* Cinderpelt: What's happening? *sounds dizzy* Firestar: Your freaking drunk! Cinderpelt: *passes out and hits head on wall* Leafpoop: Hopefully that will get it out of her system... Cinderpelt: Oh, uh, unhh.... Firestar: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cinderpelt: What's wrong, honey? Leafpoop: *sighs* Firestar: Just... *throws away Moonpool Water hidden in Clan*\ NOT a Drunk Cinderpelt Joke Spottedleaf: Cinderpelt.... I have something to tell you. Cinderpelt: What? Spottedleaf: WE NEED TO GO INTO THE FOREST BEFORE IT IS CUT DOWN BY THAT STUPID FOR SALE SIGN! Cinderpelt: OKAY! Why are we yelling? Spottedleaf: Idk! *Meanwhile, they are running back* Cinderpelt: *trips* OH DANGIT, I HURT MY KNEE, THE BAD ONE! *cries but toughens up in a second* Spottedleaf: QUICK!!!! GET THE COBWEBS!!!!!!!!!! Cinderpelt: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Their sitting in their bed, watching videos on Cinder's laptop* Video: I like trains x2 Oh-Oh-Oh Hey, have you heard of the I like trains kid? He's pretty cool but there might be something wrong with him I don't know if it's little or it's something with his brain but the only thing he ever says is "I like trains" I like trains! x2 Oh-Oh-Oh From birth the I like trains kid never said a word not even to his parents not a single sound was heard but on the first day of school when the teacher asked his name all he did was smile as he said I like trains! x2 Oh-Oh-Oh They put him on some Ritalin to see if that would help. But Doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt. He looked up at the doctor with this creepy little smile and The I Like Trains kid said, "I FEEL GREAT!" He got a fancy job and he straightened out his life He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife and As they stood at the altar and prepared to say the vows He put a ring on her finger and he said…………………………………… I LIKE TRAINS!! (Chorus 2x) Got bad grades? I like trains! Awkward date? I like trains! Don't like trains? I like trains! Cinderpelt: You know what, for the sake of it? Spottedleaf: Say the words? Cinderpelt: Yeah. Both: I LIKE TRAINS! *everybody but them is run over by a train* Category:Comedy Category:She-cats Category:Medicine Cat